To Regret (Or Not)
by myunggish
Summary: Ketika cinta yang kau pilih meninggalkanmu, dan ketika cinta yang tak kau harapkan justru mengikatmu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Akankah kau menyesalinya? Atau, kau menyerah pada takdir cintamu yang menyedihkan itu? Cast: SeXing - SehunYixing ; KrisHo/FanMyeon-YifanJunmyeon
1. Chapter 1

To Regret (Or Not)

Cast: Sehun—Yixing ; Yifan—Junmyeon ; Chanyeol—Baekhyun ; Yunho—Jaejoong ; Jongdae—Minseok ; Jongin—Kyungsoo

Hai semua! Masih inget aku? Yes! Ini Gigi, dan aku ngeluarin ff baru -_- Berhubung aku kemaren sibuk banget (dan lupa kalo punya fanfic yg belom kuupdate xD), dan belakangan lagi lowong (mengingat jadwal kuliahku yg cuma tiga hari itu) aku memutuskan untuk (berusaha) aktif di FFn ~ well, fanfic ini akan diupdate bergantian dengan Junmyeon Comes To Eat. Kalo di Junmyeon Comes To Eat aku make Krisho sebagai pemeran utama, di sini bakal ada Sexing (tenang loh tenang, aku tetep masukin Krisho xD). Sebelum mulai aku mau sekedar cerita aja (?) kalo fanfic ini adalah side-off dari fanficnya mbak holdbaek (bisa kalian search di asianfanfics) yang berjudul Look at Me. Kalo Look at Me mengambil Chanbaek sebagai fokus cerita, aku bakal ngambil Sexing jd fokusnya. Silahkan yg mau baca Chanbaeknya bisa disearch di AFF ya xD. Okay langsung aja yuk/?

.

.

.

 _Your lips mouthed that your leaving_

"Aku ingin putus."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu dengan cepat ia mencekal lengan Yixing.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Zhang-Yi-Xing."

Yixing tak sanggup menatap wajah orang terkasihnya itu—dan memilih untuk menatap senja di balik pagar lapangan voli tempat ia biasa berlatih. "Kau bisa, Zhang Yixing, kau bisa." gumamnya dalam hati.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi aneh dalam seminggu ini, tapi kumohon, lepaskan pikiran-pikiran burukmu itu tentang hubungan kita.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ahh."

.

.

.

 _You said, you would never let me go.._

"Aku menyerah."

Junmyeon tersenyum mengejek pria di depannya.

"Kau bilang aku harus belajar melupakanmu, dan kali ini aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

"Baguslah." Junmyeon meneruskan gambarannya.

Yifan memandang Junmyeon tak percaya. "Kau bahkan tak menghalangiku, Kim Junmyeon?"

"Untuk apa menghalangimu?" Junmyeon menatap mata Yifan. "Dari awal kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa, Yifan. Kau, aku, teman, tidak lebih, ok?"

Yifan menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Teman, ya. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal, teman. Semoga hidupmu bahagia tanpaku. Ah, bukan. Sedari awal ini hanya hubungan sepihak, aku yang mencintaimu. Seharusnya aku yang mendoakan diriku sendiri, agar bahagia tanpa Kim Junmyeon."

"Yifan.."

Yifan menggeleng. "Kali aku serius dengan ucapanku. Kita berakhir, Kim Junmyeon."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Well, ini forewordsnya :")

Chapter 1 udah setengah jalan, kalo ga besok malem yah lusa ya dipostnya ~

PS: ada yg mau tukeran line? add me yah: myunggish


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Mungkin bagi orang tua Yixing dan Yifan, hari ini adalah hari kebahagiaan mereka. Tetapi tidak bagi kedua mempelai yang sesaat lagi akan melakukan pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. Bukan karena mereka membenci satu sama lain, tapi karena masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikiran tentang masa lalu.

Yixing bisa saja mengiris nadinya kalau tak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah pernikahannya, yang sudah lama ditunggu-tunggu oleh kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya bahkan rela terbang dari Changsha menuju Seoul hanya untuk pernikahan yang tak ia harapkan ini. Yixing menyayangi Yifan, itu adalah fakta. Tapi fakta lainnya adalah, Yixing mencintai Sehun, dan tak ada yang dapat merubah itu. Sudah enam tahun lamanya semenjak perpisahan mereka, tetapi pria berlesung pipit itu tetap tak dapat melupakannya.

Pikiran Yixing tertuju pada seminggu yang lalu, dimana Sehun dengan kerasnya menampar Luhan, bahkan mempermalukan sahabat baiknya itu! Sehun tak tahu, bahwa Yixing sengaja mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena ia tak ingin melukai perasaan Luhan, yang juga mencintai pria itu. Memang sedari awal mereka berdua berkomitmen agar tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang hubungan mereka—Sehun bahkan tidak berkata sepatah katapun pada Baekhyun, sahabat baiknya. Namun, Yixing merasa ia tak lagi bisa untuk berbohong kepada sahabat sepenanggungannya itu.

"Yixing, kau sudah siap, nak?" panggilan dari Mamanya mengacaukan semua pikirannya.

"Ya, mama."

"Papa sudah menunggumu di pintu gereja."

Yixing hanya bisa pasrah ketika Mamanya menggandeng dan membawanya menuju pintu depan gereja kecil itu.

Sementara itu, Yifan nampak berkali-kali menatap pintu masuk gereja. Mungkin orang-orang mengira ia tak sabar untuk menunggu mempelainya, dan tak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau sebenarnya Yifan menanti orang lain. Yah, orang lain yang benar-benar ia cintai. Dan itu bukan Zhang Yixing.

Yifan dan Yixing bertemu tahun lalu, di saat Yifan menyerah pada cintanya pada pria itu. Pria yang juga satu SMA dengannya dan Yixing, pria mungil yang selalu dipujanya. Pria itu, adalah Kim Junmyeon. Sejak saat itu pula Yifan terus menerus belajar mencintai Yixing. Sayangnya, rasa cintanya pada Kim Junmyeon tak akan pernah hilang, meski ia sudah memiliki Yixing.

Pria bertinggi 189 cm itupun mengungkapkan hal gilanya pada Kim Jaejoong yang notabene kakak dari Kim Junmyeon. Kemarin, Yifan dengan berani menemui Jaejoong dan berkata, "Jika Junmyeon datang di pemberkatanku, aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku saat itu juga. Tetapi bila ia hanya datang saat pesta pernikahanku, aku akan benar-benar melupakannya."

Yifan terus menunggu di sudut ruangan. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari pintu gereja, sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah ada di depannya.

Sehun menepuk bahu Yifan untuk menyadarkan pria itu.

"Oh, kau." Yifan tersenyum.

"Menunggu Yixing, hmm?"

Yifan tidak menjawab.

"Kau begitu mencintai Yixing ya."

Dalam hati Yifan merutuk, ia mencintai Junmyeon, bukan Yixing! Yixing hanya ia anggap sebagai adik terkasihnya, tidak lebih.

"Aku tenang kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya." kali ini Yifan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. "Yixing pria yang baik. Hatinya bagai malaikat. Siapapun yang menikah dengannya, akan sangat beruntung. Yifan-ahh, aku punya permintaan."

"Hmm?"

"Bahagiakan Yixing, jangan pernah melukai hatinya, apalagi membuatnya hancur." Sehun menepuk lengan Yifan. "Akan kupatahkan tulangmu kalau kau berani menghancurkannya."

Yifan tertegun.

Benar, Yixinglah yang harus ia lindungi, Yixinglah yang harus ia cintai. Dan mulai detik itu juga, ia memutuskan untuk menatap Yixing, hanya Yixing.

 _Goodbye, my love._

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Kim Junmyeon?!" bentak Jaejoong.

Junmyeon tak menjawabnya, alih-alih ia malah menangkupkan selimutnya lebih tinggi. Moodnya jelek dari semalam. Dan ia berulang kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mood-nya yang sedang turun itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pernikahan Yifan hari ini.

"Yifan menikah hari ini, dan kau sama sekali tidak ingin membatalkannya?! Sudah kubilang semalam, Yifan mengharapkanmu datang dan menjadi mempelainya!"

"Ugh." omel Junmyeon.

Selanjutnya pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter anak itu menduduk tubuh mungilnya. "Hyung, kumohon jangan ganggu tidurku. Sudah tiga hari ini aku lembur di rumah sakit."

Namun Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Junmyeon saat adiknya itu kembali berbaring.

"Mandi, dan bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu ke gereja sekarang juga."

"Hyung, pesta pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing masih nanti malam, untuk apa berangkat sekarang?" Junmyeon berusaha berbaring, lagi.

"Kim Junmyeon, jangan berpura-pura tak paham dengan ocehanku ini! Aku bahkan mengerti betapa kau mencintai Wu Yifan. Aku…"

"Cinta adalah omong kosong, hyung. Begitu pula dengan pernikahan." putus Junmyeon.

"Demi Tuhan, adikmu, jangan kau berkaca pada kedua orangtua kita, lagi!"

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidakkah kau mau melihatku dengan Yunho? Kami berdua saling mencintai, kami berdua bahagia dengan pernikahan kami. Yunho memiliki perusahaannya sendiri, aku memiliki karierku sendiri. Dan kau bisa lihat sendiri, kami bisa membagi waktu kami."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong lagi, hyung. Aku tidak mencintai Yifan. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Tenang saja, aku akan hadir di pestanya nanti malam. Dan akan aku buktikan, kalau aku tak mencintainya."

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat.

"Baik, jika itu maumu. Dan jangan menyesal nantinya, Kim Junmyeon."

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia." ucap Yixing dengan lantang.

Suara pecahan tak kasat mata itu terdengar oleh ketiga insan di sana. Yixing berusaha menguatkan hatinya, Yifan-pun menulikan hatinya, sedangkan Sehun, dengan langkah berat dia meninggalkan gereja itu. Bagaimanapun Sehun bukanlah pria sok kuat, ia tetap tak dapat menerima bahwa cintanya telah dimiliki pria lain. Dan dengan tanpa kata, Sehun meneteskan airmatanya.

 _Sampai kapanpun, aku tetap akan mencintaimu._

.

.

.

Junmyeon berlari tergesa-gesa, hingga tanpa sadar ia membanting pintu bugati milik kakak satu-satunya itu, dan mengambil langkah besar untuk melangkah menapaki gereja di kawasan Myeongdong tempat Yifan dan Yixing melakukan pemberkatan sekaligus pesta pernikahan mereka nanti malam.

 _Bruk._

Junmyeon terjatuh setelah menabrak seseorang. Junmyeon mengenalinya sebagai Oh Sehun, sahabat dari Byun Baekhyun, anak terpintar di sekolahnya dulu. Sehun mengucapkan kata maafnya, dan Junmyeon bukan tak menyadarinya kalau lelaki itu menangis dalam diam.

"Astaga Junmyeon, sudah kubilang hati-hati." Jaejoong membantu Junmyeon berdiri.

Junmyeon lalu tersadar akan tujuan awalnya kemari. Ya, Wu Yifan. Pria yang selama ini ia cintai, namun terlalu takut untuk ia akui. Cukup sudah ia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang menikah tetapi seperti orang asing satu sama lain. Junmyeon tak mau menjadi seperti itu, terlebih Yifan cukup sibuk dengan bisnis hotel bintang lima milik keluarganya. Ia hanya terlalu takut, suatu saat nanti Yifan akan meninggalkannya demi bisnis dan uang.

Dengan langkah yang lebih pelan—dan hati hati, Junmyeon memasuki gereja itu, dentingan sepatunya terdengar jelas, hingga Yifan menoleh ke arahnya.

Terlambat, bahkan Yifan dan Yixing sudah bertukar cincin.

Junmyeon terdiam. Luka hatinya semakin membesar tatkala memandang cincin pernikahan di jari Yifan. Pria yang ia cintai itu, akhirnya menjadi milik orang lain.

Yifan bukannya tidak senang dengan adanya Junmyeon di sana, hanya saja, ia sedikit terluka karena Junmyeon memutuskan untuk datang di saat ia telah menikah dengan Yixing. Tetapi, bukankah sedari awal ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Junmyeon? Yifan-pun tak habis pikir dengan perasaannya.

Di saat Yifan dan Junmyeon saling bicara lewat tatapan mata, Yixing sendiri sibuk mencari keberadaan mantan kekasihnya. Setaunya, Sehun tadi datang dan bahkan sempat berbincang dengan Yifan, tapi kemana ia sekarang? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya, hingga ia tak mempunyai daya untuk melawan Yifan yang memeluk pinggangnya, lalu mencium—dan melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar.

 _Dan hati ketiganya kembali hancur._

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang heran sahabatnya yang kali ini memakai jas berwarna putih.

"Kau salah makan ya?"

Sehun dengan santainya menyetir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir kau bertemu Chanyeol dungu itu."

"Ckk, jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Oh Sehun."

"Jangan sok tau, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku memang tau."

Sehun mendengus. Ia mengerem mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas di depannya menunjukkan warna merah.

"Tau apa kau, pendek? Tau kalau Chanyeol juga mencintaimu?"

"Jangan gila, Oh. Chanyeol jelas-jelas berpacaran dengan Luhan sekarang."

"Lantas apa?"

"Aku tau kau patah hati, sekarang."

"Perlu kuminjami cermin, Tuan Byun?" elak Sehun yang kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Oh tak perlu. Hatiku sudah hancur semenjak Chanyeol berpacaran dengan Luhan. Dan, perlukah aku mengingatkanmu kita akan menuju kemana sekarang?"

Sehun terdiam.

"Kita menuju neraka, Sehun-ahh." Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada jalanan Seoul yang lama tak dijumpainya. "Kau akan menemui Yixing yang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Sedangkan aku? Aku jelas tak dapat mengelak pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol malam ini."

Sehun meringis. "Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

"Saat SMA, hanya Yixing yang membuatmu rela untuk menunggu berjam-jam di sekolah demi menemaninya pulang. Dan tatapan kalian, tak dapat membohongiku, kau tau?"

"Itu hanya masa lalu, Baekhyun-ahh."

"Yah, sama sepertiku dan Chanyeol, bukan? Ani, aku dan Chanyeol sedari awal memang tak ada harapan, kau jelas berbeda denganku." Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Lalu tak lama ia tertawa hambar. "Kita memang sahabat senasib sepenanggungan, Sehun-ahh. Jangan-jangan sehabis ini Chanyeol yang akan menikah dengan Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau melantur lagi."

Mereka berdua tiba di tempat acara sepuluh menit setelahnya, dan Sehun langsung saja memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Tersenyum, Sehun-ahh. Jangan biarkan luka hatimu terus menganga."

Sehun-pun mengangguk, dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Sehun merutuk dalam hati, Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika pria pendek itu melihat Chanyeol di kejauhan. Tapi ia sedikit mengerti, sahabatnya itu belum siap bertemu Chanyeol—yang sudah berkali-kali mematahkan hatinya dan membuatnya kabur ke London. Untung Luhan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya malam itu—padahal jelas-jelas Luhan duduk berdampingan dengan Chanyeol saat pemberkatan tadi pagi, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan semakin terluka karena kedatangan Luhan.

"Kau sendiri saja, Sehun-ahh?" sapa Chanyeol.

Sehun merasa bingung awalnya, namun ia memutuskan untuk sedikit berbohong kali ini.

"Aku bersama seorang temanku."

"Oh.." tak seorangpun menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang kini terlihat kecewa.

"Aku akan menjemput temanku dulu." ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Kali ini ia yang merasa tidak siap untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Yixing—dan Yifan yang jelas-jelas berjalan ke arahnya dan Chanyeol. Sehun-pun bergegas kabur dan beruntung ia langsung menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang mengekerut di sudut taman—yah, pesta itu diadakan di taman yang cukup luas, yang terletak di samping gereja tempat pemberkatan Yixing dan Yifan.

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kupikir kau sudah menyiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu Chanyeol." ejek Sehun.

"Dan kupikir kau juga sudah menyiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu Yixing." balas Baekhyun.

Sehun memutar matanya. "Aku hanya malas bertemu dengannya. Kami sudah berakhir lama sekali, dan kurasa aku sama sekali tak masalah dengan pernikahan Yixing."

"Anggap saja aku mempercayaimu, Sehun-ahh."

"Ayo kita temui mereka." Sehun menunjuk sosok Yixing, Yifan, dan Chanyeol yang nampak sedang berbincang dengan dagunya. "Kita tak boleh jadi pengecut di sini."

Baekhyun menyetujuinya.

"Hai semua! Lama tak jumpa!" Baekhyun sengaja mengencangkan suaranya untuk mendapat perhatian ketiga temannya itu. Dan ia sedikit terheran ketika melihat Chanyeol sendirian tanpa Luhan.

Mata Yixing membesar, tentu saja ia tak menduga bahwa Baekhyun akan datang hari ini.

"Astaga Baekhyun-ah!" Yixing langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak datang pada pemberkatanmu tadi pagi." katanya. "Tetapi selamat atas pernikahan kalian."

Baekhyun dan Yixing terus berbincang tanpa menghiraukan Sehun yang pamit untuk mengambil jajanan, dan Yifan yang undur diri untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, tentu saja masih berada di sana, matanya tak bisa berpaling dari lelaki mungil yang berminggu-minggu ini menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ahh. Aku ingin sekali menemanimu di sini, tetapi aku harus menemui tamuku yang lainnya. Hmm, aku tinggal dulu, ok? Dan jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku besok, karena aku ingin mendengar cerita lengkapmu!"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ok, ok. Sudah sana, dan sekali lagi selamat untukmu, Yixing-ahh."

Sejujurnya Yixing memang sengaja meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, karena ia merasa kedua orang itu harus bicara empat mata. Sedangkan ia, ia sendiri harus bicara empat mata juga Sehun. Bagaimanapun, Yixing masih merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk Yixing menemukan pria yang ia puja itu, karena Sehun sendiri sedang berdiri menatap bintang di luar area pesta.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Suara Yixing mengagetkan Sehun, namun pria berambut pirang itu segera dapat menguasai dirinya.

"Hmm, kau sendiri untuk apa ke sini? Tamu-tamumu masih banyak di dalam."

Yixing tersenyum. "Yifan dapat mengatasi itu."

Sesaat hanya kesunyian yang terdengar di sana.

"Kupikir kau akan datang dengan pacarmu."

Sehun mendengus. "Aku bahkan tidak dapat mencintai orang lain, selain Zhang Yixing."

"Sehun-ahh, kumohon lupakan aku. Mulailah hidup baru. Bukalah hatimu untuk siapapun yang mencintaimu."

Mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan itu, Sehun kembali tertawa hambar. "Maksudmu, Luhan?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Dia begitu mencintaimu, dan kau juga bisa belajar mencintainya. Luhan pria yang pintar, ia pekerja keras, dan sangat setia kawan."

"Tapi ia sudah menghancurkan hidup sahabatku." potong Sehun.

"Dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sehun-ahh."

"Dia sudah memperdaya Chanyeol demi obsesi pribadinya untuk mendapatkanku, dan karena itu juga Baekhyun kabur ke London. Dia memang bermaksud seperti itu."

"Itu karena kau kurang peka! Aku berulang kali memasangkan kalian berdua, tapi kau belum juga memulainya dengan Luhan."

Sehun terkejut.

"Kau bilang apa?! Memasangkan?" ia mencengkram lengan Yixing.

"Ya. Aku yang sengaja memutuskanmu agar kalian bisa bersama, aku pula yang mengatur agar Luhan dapat selalu satu kelas, bahkan satu kelompok denganmu."

Cengkraman Sehun menguat.

"Demi Tuhan, Zhang Yixing, kau anggap aku ini apa?! Apa aku ini piala yang bisa kau berikan begitu saja kepada orang lain? Apa kau tidak memikirkan hatiku?"

"Sehun lepaskan…" Yixing mulai memberontak. Ia yakin lengannya sudah memerah sekarang. Cengkraman Sehun sudah melukai lengan dan hatinya dalam satu waktu. "Sehun kumohon lepaskan lenganku." Ia terus memberontak.

"Kau akan menyesal, Yixing-ahh. Dan kupastikan, kau akan merengek dengan tangis memilukan di kakiku. Kau dengar itu?"

 _Tak perlu kau sumpahi aku, aku-pun sudah menangis memilukan sekarang ini, Sehun-ahh._

TBC

YOSH KELAR JUGA PART 1 ~

Walaupun belom ada yg review, tapi aku yakin udah ada yg pada baca, iya kan?

Wkwkwkwkwk ~

Ngaku aja coba/? xDDDDD

Okay deh, kalian tunggu aja ya part 2nya ~

Semoga besok bisa update lagi/?

Selamat malam! :D


	3. Chapter 3

special thanks to mocha frappuccino yang nemenin aku ngetik ini di starbucks xD

Part 2

Yixing terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang berbalut selimut putih di kamar hotel yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Kepalanya pening seketika, dan dengan hati perih, ia mengingat bagaimana ia dan Yifan menjalani pesta pernikahannya kemarin. Sakit hatinya bertambah beribu kali lipat ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sehun menyumpahinya semalam.

 _Apakah ia juga tak berhak untuk bahagia?_

Yifan datang dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Oh, jangan berpikir terlalu jauh dulu, Yifan dan Yixing hingga hari ini, tak sekalipun melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman hambar. Keduanya masih menjaga hati mereka untuk pria yang mereka cintai.

"Sudah bangun, Xing?" tanya Yifan yang tengah menyemprotkan deodorantnya.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Sedikit kelelahan, hmm?" goda Yifan, yang langsung saja dibalas dengan lemparan bantal dari Yixing.

"Kita bahkan kita melakukan apa-apa, bodoh!"

Tawa Yifan meletus. "Memang kau mengharapkan kita melakukan apa, hmm?" pria itu lalu duduk di depan Yixing, dan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Menjauh, atau kau kutonjok, Wu Yifan."

Yifan tak menghiraukan ancaman itu. Dan benar saja, Yixing dengan teganya memukul—dengan pelan tentu saja, pipi Yifan.

"Tega sekali kau pada suami tampanmu ini, Zhang Yixing."

"Tampan dari Hongkong." dengus Yixing.

"Aku berasal dari Guangzhou, sayang."

"Itu hanya perumpamaan, bodoh."

Selama beberapa menit, yang terdengar hanya ocehan Yixing dan Yifan yang menggoda suaminya itu. Selama setahun berpacaran, itulah yang mereka lakukan, mengoceh dan menggoda satu sama lain. Mungkin orang lain akan menganggap mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi, tetapi bagi mereka, kakak-adik adalah penggambaran yang tepat bagi hubungan itu.

"Mandilah dulu, Xing. Setelah itu kita mengantar papa dan mamamu ke airport."

Yixing mengangguk dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Yifan menerawangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dalam hatinya ia terus merapalkan mantra untuk mencintai Yixing, namun sayangnya, ia tidak dapat mematuhinya. Otaknya terus memikirkan Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang menangis tanpa suara saat melihatnya mencium Yixing di altar. Junmyeon yang pada akhirnya ditarik oleh Jaejoong untuk menjauhi gereja itu. Junmyeon yang terlambat datang hari itu, hari dimana ia menikah—dan ia sangat berharap Junmyeon-lah yang akan menjadi mempelainya.

Dering telepon itu-pun menyadarkan Yifan.

"Yoboseyo?" Yifan melebarkan matanya dan segera menggedor kamar mandi dan memanggil Yixing dengan panic.

.

.

.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang datang di rumah sakit itu, dan dalam diam ia menunggu pintu ruang penanganan itu terbuka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi yang kedua datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Baekhyun yang nampak memakai bajunya asal-asalan. Dan dengan baju yang bahkan sama dengan yang ia pakai kemarin—saat pesta pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing, Sehun langsung memahaminya.

"Menginap di tempat Chanyeol, oh?"

Baekhyun memukul bahu sahabatnya. "Itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk kau ucapkan sekarang, bodoh!"

"Baekhyun benar." Chanyeol menambahi. Dan tanpa sadar, ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuhnya. "Aku tak menyangka Luhan senekat itu."

"Apa ia bunuh diri karena kita, Yeollo?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ia bahkan tak pernah mencintaiku."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ia menyukaiku. Dan bodohnya ia mengira aku menyukaimu, Baek. Dan karna itulah ia menerima Chanyeol, ia ingin membuatmu menderita." jawab Sehun. Lelaki berwajah stoic itu menahan amarahnya ketika mengingat betapa jahatnya Luhan pada sahabatnya itu. Munafik bila Sehun tak pernah menyumpahi Luhan. Sehun bahkan ingin membunuh Luhan saat semalam Yixing dengan gamblangnya berkata bahwa Yixing sengaja memutuskannya demi Luhan.

"Mungkin hanya kematian yang dapat membebaskan seluruh dosanya." gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

Sialnya lagi, Yixing mendengar gumaman Sehun itu. Dan tanpa dapat Yifan halangi, lelaki berdarah Tionghoa itu segera mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Jangan pernah kau mengharapkan kematian sahabatku, Oh Sehun!" bentak Yixing dengan mata memerah. Lelaki itu bahkan mulai menangis ketika Yifan meneriakinya di kamar mandi. Luhan adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya. Ia dengan pasti mengetahui penderitaan yang dilalui Luhan selama ini. Luhan lahir dari keluarga banker yang cukup berada, namun dalam sekejap keluarganya jatuh, dan Luhan-pun terpaksa hidup miskin selepas ia menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah menengahnya.

Yixing tumbuh di keluarganya yang cukup kaya, ia-pun cukup berhasil menjadi salah satu psikiater khusus anak kecil saat ini. Bisa dibilang, hidup Yixing begitu mulus. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan Sehun pada sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya, Luhan dapat merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di tengah goncangan hidup.

"Dia sudah membuat sahabatku mati lebih dahulu, tuan Zhang Yixing. Dan ia pantas merasakan hukuman itu." Sehun membalas Yixing dengan suara dingin dan mata penuh amarah.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yixing menghantam wajah pria yang ia cintai itu. Dan hantaman itu, membuat ujung bibir Sehun mengeluarkan darah. Sehun membalasnya dengan tawa hambar, sedangkan Yixing, memalingkan pandangannya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau berani memukul, oh, Zhang Yixing?" Yixing tak menjawab, malah ia menarik tangan Yifan untuk menjauh dari Sehun.

Sehun menatap tangan Yixing dan Yifan yang sedang bertautan itu dengan nanar.

"Ucapanmu terlalu kasar, Sehun-ah." kata Baekhyun yang kini membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak mengerti masalahnya, Baek." Sehun menggeleng. "Luhan sudah menghancurkan hidupku. Dan kau tak akan mengerti betapa aku membencinya saat ini. Aku bukan orang munafik yang akan mengasihani Luhan karena ia merengang nyawanya sekarang."

"Wait." putus Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian. Apa, aku ketinggalan kabar?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot, membuat Chanyeol menutup mulutnya.

"Keluarga pasien Luhan?" teriakan wanita berseraga putih itu-pun mengalihkan segalanya. Dan Yixing menjadi orang pertama yang maju mendekatinya.

"Aku, aku adiknya."

.

.

.

Junmyeon baru saja menyelesaikan shiftnya ketika ia tanpa sengaja bertemu Yifan yang tengah membeli kopi dari vending machine. Dan segera saja ia menghampiri pria tinggi itu, tanpa mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya.

"Yifan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yifan menoleh, dan matanya membesar saat melihat sosok di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Katakan Yifan gila karena ia nekat menemui Junmyeon setelah mengantarkan cappuccino Yixing di depan ruang ICU.

"Maaf menunggumu lama." ucapnya pada Junmyeon yang sedang menyesap orange juice di kantin rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak." Junmyeon menggeleng. "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Yifan-ahh."

Yifan mengangguk dan segera duduk. Dan dalam hatinya bersorak karena pria itu memilih bangku yang berada di pojok belakang kantin itu.

"Jadi, siapa yang sakit?"

"Kau ingat Luhan?"

Junmyeon menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengingat.

"Luhan, penerima beasiswa itu?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Ia ditemukan bunuh diri tadi pagi."

"Ehh?" mata Junmyeon melebar. "Bunuh diri? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Entah." Yifan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tadi juga melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di kejauhan. Apa mereka juga sama-sama melihat Luhan?"

"Ya. Chanyeol adalah mantan kekasih Luhan, jika kau belum tau."

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Dan seingatku, Luhan dan Yixing adalah teman akrab."

Yifan mengangguk, lagi. "Luhan hidup sendiri di Korea. Yixing adalah satu-satu tumpuannya di sini. Kau tak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Yixing saat mengetahui Luhan bunuh diri."

"Begitupun denganmu." Potong Junmyeon.

Yifan memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Yah, kau tak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hatiku saat mengetahui perasaan hatiku."

"Myeon…"

"Yifan, aku tak akan munafik lagi." Junmyeon nekat berbicara. "Aku mencintaimu." Ia kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan sebagai teman."

"Myeon…"

"Aku bukannya mau menghancurkan kehidupanmu. Tapi aku rasa kau harus tau, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Junmyeon lalu berdiri, dan membungkukan badannya. "Maafkan aku, Wu Yifan." Tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir.

Dan ketika Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya, Yifan segera menariknya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan menciumi rambutnya.

"Kau tak tau betapa bahagianya aku, Kim Junmyeon."

 _Bahagia, meski semuanya sudah terlambat._

.

.

.

Yixing tak dapat menghentikan airmatanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Luhan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Hingga sekarang, ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk menghubungi keluarga Luhan di Beijing.

Perkataan dokter yang menangani Luhan terus terngiang di telinga pemuda asal Changsha itu. Luhan koma, karena itu dokter menginginkan Luhan untuk tetap berada di ruang ICU. Racun yang diminum Luhan tadi pagi hampir menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan hingga saat ini, para tenaga paramedik masih berusaha mengeluarkan racun itu.

"Kau tau, Luhan mengirimkan pesan padaku sebelum ia bunuh diri." Sehun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Yixing. "Ia menginginkanku untuk mengirimkan mayatnya ke Beijing, sesaat setelah ia meninggal." Sehun tertawa. "Bahkan di saat genting seperti itu, ia tak memikirkanmu, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing menoleh. "Apa maksudmu, Oh Sehun?"

"Kau begitu polos, Yixing-ahh." Sehun menggenggam tangan Yixing. "Ia tak sekalipun menganggapmu begitu berharga. Dan kau masih begitu baik padanya, bahkan kau menangisi nyawanya." Sehun menggeleng.

Mata itu mengeluarkan airmata dengan lebih deras.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Sehun-ahh?" Yixing meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, dan untuk sesaat saja, Sehun terkaget. Tapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya sendiri, malah memeluk bahu Yixing dan membelai punggung lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

"Jangan terlalu baik padanya, Xing. Cukup dengan pengorbananmu untuknya."

Yixing menggeleng.

"Luhan pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu, Xing."

"Maaf." Yixing memeluk pinggang Sehun. "Maafkan kami, Sehun-ahh. Tolong, maafkan aku dan Luhan."

"Kau tak salah, Xing." tangan Sehun merambat ke atas, membelai rambut cokelat milik Yixing. "Kau tak pantas untuk mewakilinya meminta maaf."

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Sehun dengan mata memerah. Sehun yang terlarut, membelai pipi Yixing, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati, seolah Yixing adalah boneka yang begitu rapuh.

"Biarkan Luhan menghadapi takdirnya, Xing. Sama seperti kita. Biarkan Luhan paham, bahwa hidup tak sepenuhnya berjalan seperti yang ia inginkan."

"Sehun…."

"Hushhh." Sehun memutus perkataan itu. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan biarkan aku menghadapi takdir hatiku ini, Xing. Dan dengan berani ia mengecup bibir Yixing, yang langsung menutup matanya.

 _Biarkan aku bahagia saat ini, Tuhan._

.

.

.

Junmyeon mendorong tubuh telanjang Yifan ketika lelaki itu akan kembali mengecup bahunya yang tak terbalut kain apapun.

"Yifan, cukup." gumamnya. "Aku lelah. Biarkan aku menutup mataku barang lima menit saja."

"Kau sudah tidur setengah jam lamanya, Myeon."

Yifan tak menghiraukan leguhan Junmyeon yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh. Ia terlalu bahagia sekarang. Terlalu bahagia, hingga tak sampai hati untuk melepaskan tubuh Junmyeon. Terlalu bahagia, hingga tidak sedetikpun mengingat Yixing yang ia tinggalkan di rumah sakit.

"Aku tak tahu kau semesum ini." kata Junmyeon yang menyerah. Bahunya yang telanjang itu, tengah dikecupi oleh Yifan, dan meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah tak beraturan.

"Dan aku tak tahu kau selemah ini, Myeon." goda Yifan.

Yifan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan berganti mengecup bibir mungil Junmyeon. Bibir itu terbuka, dan mereka saling berbagi air liur, saling mengaitkan lidah masing-masing, dan saling melumat hingga tanpa sadar Junmyeon telah berada di atas tubuh Yifan.

Perbuatan terlarang mereka sudah akan berlanjut apabila ponsel Yifan tidak bordering.

"Yifan, terima teleponnya dulu." Junmyeon mendorong dada Yifan. Dan Yifan menerima teleponnya dengan setengah hati.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini Yixing tak pulang ke rumah—apartement milik Yifan lebih tepatnya, dan setia menunggui Luhan. Beruntung Tuhan masih berpihak pada Luhan, lelaki asal Beijing itu memberikan perubahan yang signifikan selama tiga hari ini.

"Xing-ahh, ayo makan." kali ini Baekhyun yang mengantar makanan pada Yixing. "Sehun tidak bisa membolos siang ini. Ia dan Chanyeol sedang ada rapat penting." jelas lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih, Baek."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Sehun, ia yang menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini padamu." Baekhyun kemudian menyerahkan kotak makan siang yang ia beli di kafe milik Jongdae, yang merupakan teman mereka saat SMA juga. "Jongdae dan Minseok menitipkan salam untukmu. Dan juga, mereka mendoakan kondisi Luhan agar segera membaik."

Yixing mengangguk. "Katakan terima kasih untuk mereka juga, Baek."

Yixing kemudian membuka kotak makan siangnya, dan memakannya dalam diam. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang kondisi temannya itu dengan prihatin. Bengkak di mata Yixing semakin parah, gerakan tubuhnya juga menyiratkan rasa capek yang amat sangat. Baekhyun kemudian tersadar, Yifan tak sekalipun terlihat menjenguk Yixing!

"Yifan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, santai.

Yixing bahkan baru teringat pada suaminya itu setelah dua hari ia berada di sini.

"Aku tak melihatnya sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Yixing menggeleng.

"Xing-ahh, maaf bila ini mengganggu pikiranmu, tapi sebenarnya, kau dan Yifan ini apa?"

Yixing tertegun dan dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya tepat di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau, masih mencintai Sehun, kan?"

"Baekhyun, kau tau?!" Yixing memegang tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak membaca situasi, Xing-ahh. Kalian sempat berpacaran sewaktu SMA, dan hingga saat ini-pun, kalian masih saling mencintai." Ia menangkup tangan kanan Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. "Yixing, pikirkan kebahagianmu sendiri."

"Semuanya terlambat." Yixing meletakkan kotak makan siangnya di nakas kecil yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku tak mungkin membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Yifan."

"Bahkan jika Yifan yang memintamu untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian?"

"Ya." Yixing berkata dengan lantang, sembari mengangguk dengan berani.

 _Yixing hanya tak tahu, bahwa Baekhyun melihat Yifan mengecup bibir Junmyeon di parkiran rumah sakit, siang itu._

TBC

YOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ~

Kelar lagi ini chapter 2nya xDDDDDD

Ngerjainnya tiga jam di Starbucks, padahal niatnya mau ngerjain skripshit loh di sini xDDDDDDD

Jangan dicontoh ya adek2 xDDDDDD

 **Dewi624** : Semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini ya, dewi. Dan makasih udah sempat baca!

 **Guest** : Doamu terkabul sayang, aku update cepet nih di tengah derita skripshit xD Oh dan aku pasti akan menyelesaikan fanficku yg ini. Doakan aku yah!

 **BunnyJoon** : JOONIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Makasih loh udah baca fanfic abalku ini! Sumpah aku sama sekali ga nyangka kamu bakal baca fanfic ini / Dan aku update di hari yg sama kamu update fanficmu jg xD Thanks for your support!

 **Abbey Woo** : makasih loh udah suka sama alur dan jalan cerita fanfic abal2ku yg ini, sayang. Dan iya, Yixing memang cocok jd orang yg terlalu baik!

 **Ti tokk** : doamu terkabul, sayang! Di chapter ini Junmyeon bahagia kok xD

 **Homin lover** : iya T_T tapi semua terjawab kok di chapter ini xD


	4. Chapter 4

special thanks to fruit loops yg nemenin aku ngetik part 3 ini di kamar xDDD

Part 3

Pria berambut keabu-abuan itu berlari menggila dan baru berhenti ketika ia tiba di depan ICU. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan itu artinya, para pengunjung belum diperbolehkan untuk menemani kerabatnya di ICU. Pria itu mendudukan badannya dengan kasar dan hampir saja menyenggol Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan sisa makanannya juga Yixing.

Baekhyun hampir saja memarahi pria itu, namun betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ia mengenali siapa pria itu.

"Zitao?!" teriak Baekhyun.

Pria bernama Zitao itu menoleh, matanya terlihat lebih bengkak dari biasanya.

"Oh kau, Baekhyun-ahh."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau menjenguk Luhan ya?"

Zitao mengangguk.

"Zitao!" teriak Yixing yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi. Dan langsung saja ia memeluk Zitao, dan kembali menangisi Luhan di bahu Zitao. "Maafkan aku karena gagal menjaganya di Korea. Maafkan aku, Tao'r…"

Tao menggeleng dalam tangisannya. "Ini bukan salahmu, Xing le, sama sekali bukan salahmu." ia juga berulang kali menepuk punggung Yixing, menenangkan pria yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Luhan pasti bahagia, dua orang sahabatnya menemaninya di sini." ujar Baekhyun.

Zitao dan Yixing melepaskan pelukan mereka, dan saling menghapuskan airmata mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, Baekhyun benar, Luhan pasti bahagia melihat kita di sini. Dengan begitu ia akan cepat siuman dan sehat, benar kan Tao'r?"

Tao mengangguk. "Aku harap iya, Xing le."

.

.

.

Malam itu, Zitao terus saja memaksa Yixing meninggalkan rumah sakit, dan menyerahkan Luhan padanya. Zitao tahu persis bagaimana keadaan Yixing, pria itu baru saja menjadi pengantin baru, tetapi ia malah setia menemani sahabatnya yang bunuh diri di rumah sakit. Walau hanya tiga hari, tubuh Yixing sudah berubah signifikan. Pipinya mengurus, kantung matanya menghitam—bahkan lebih hitam dari kantung mata alami Zitao, dan yang pasti, tubuhnya merapuh.

Sehun yang datang terburu-buru juga menyetujui ide Zitao, tetapi tentu saja ia sedikit tak rela, karena itu berarti Yixing akan kembali ke apartement Yifan.

"Aku tak ingin pulang." kata Yixing, lirih.

Sehun dan Yixing sedang berada di teras rumah sakit, Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Yixing yang mendingin itu. Sedangkan Yixing, wajahnya terus menunduk.

"Sudah tiga hari kau di sini, Xing. Sehari lagi kau paksakan, mungkin kau yang akan menjadi pasien."

Yixing menggeleng lemah.

"Kumohon, pikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Yixing tetap tak menjawab.

"Zitao akan menjaga Luhan di sini, kau tak perlu kuatir, Xing."

Yixing mendangak, dan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Lalu aku? Siapa yang akan menjagaku?"

"Yifan ak-"

"Aku tak ingin Yifan." Yixing menggeleng.

"Dia suamimu."

Yixing meneteskan airmata pertamanya malam itu. Dan ia merutuk pada kebodohannya, karena melupakan statusnya sebagai pasangan Yifan. Bagaimanapun, keberadaan Sehun membuatnya lupa diri, bahkan sedikit kurang waras. Ia ingin tetap berada di rumah sakit itu agar ia dapat berdekatan dengan Sehun, bukan dengan Yifan.

"Ya, kau benar." Yixing mengangguk. "Yifan suamiku….. Kau benar, Sehun-ahh." Yixing terisak, dan dalam sekejap saja, ia meringkuk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Menyadari takdir yang mempermainkan cintanya, Yixing bahkan tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menangis pilu.

Sehun tak tahan lagi, ia dengan cepat memeluk Yixing, menenangkan pria itu dalam dadanya. Tangisan Yixing benar-benar melukai hatinya. Dan dalam sekejap mata, menghancurkan hatinya yang sudah patah itu.

"Kumohon berhenti seperti ini, Xing. Tangisanmu benar-benar membuatku sakit."

Yixing tak menjawab, dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Sehun.

 _Aku ingin egois sekali saja, aku menginginkanmu._

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengamati Yixing dan Sehun yang sedang berpelukan di taman itu, tangannya tergenggam erat, seperti sedang menahan diri untuk tidak naik darah. Ini sudah dua kalinya ia memergoki Yixing dan Sehun sedang bermesraan. Yixing adalah suami Yifan, kan? Tetapi kenapa ia dengan santainya bermesraan, bahkan berciuman dengan Sehun?

"Zhang Yixing, pria seperti apa kau sebenarnya? Yifan sudah memilihmu, tetapi kenapa kau harus menyabangkan hatimu seperti ini?" ucap Junmyeon dengan suara bergetar.

Junmyeon terjengat kaget, setelah seseorangnya menepuk punggungnya. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Byun Baekhyun, sedang berdiri di samping kirinya. Baekhyun juga memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Yixing dan Sehun.

"Kau terlihat sangat marah melihat mereka." gumam Baekhyun.

Junmyeon tetap memandang Baekhyun.

"Tidak." elak Junmyeon.

"Kau membenci Yixing?" tanya Baekhyun yang kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon. "Kau membenci Yixing karena ia menikah dengan Yifan? "

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Yifan. Kami hanya berteman akrab semenjak SMA, karena aku dan dia sama-sama menjabat di dewan sekolah saat itu."

Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Lalu ciuman itu?"

Mata Junmyeon melebar.

"Aku melihat kalian saling melumat di mobil Yifan tadi siang." Baekhyun kemudian menepuk punggung Junmyeon. "Dan kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

Junmyeon terdiam saking kagetnya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yifan sebenarnya, tetapi aku mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada Yixing dan Sehun." Baekhyun memegangi kedua bahu Junmyeon. "Kau mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita, Junmyeon-ahh?" kemudian ia memeluk bahu Junmyeon, mengajaknya duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Junmyeon menuruti saja keinginan Baekhyun. Lagipula ia sangat penasaran sekarang.

"Aku mempunyai sahabat." Baekhyun memulai ceritanya. "Ia sangat tertutup, tetapi sebagai sahabat, aku tahu dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta."

Baekhyun menyela ceritanya sejenak, lalu memandang langit malam sembari memikirkan kejadian pada hari itu.

"Sore itu, aku memintanya untuk menemaniku membeli sesuatu, tetapi ia menolaknya. Ia berujar bahwa ibunya memintanya untuk pulang lebih cepat di hari itu. Aku mencium gelagat yang aneh darinya, dan memutuskan untuk menguntitnya. Dan kau tahu, apa yang kudapati sore itu?"

Junmyeon menggeleng tanpa berucap sepatah kata.

"Aku mendapatinya sedang berciuman dengan atlet voli nomer satu di sekolahku."

Junmyeon terkaget. "Atlet voli…."

"Ya." Baekhyun meringis dan mengangguk penuh arti. "Atlet voli nomer satu di sekolahku, dan juga sekolahmu. Dia adalah Zhang Yixing."

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. "Dan sahabatmu, Oh Sehun?"

"Selama dua tahun, mereka menjalin hubungan diam-diam itu. Sehun rutin menjemput Yixing saat ia selesai berlatih voli." pandangan Baekhyun menerawang. "Namun pagi itu, Sehun terlihat murung, dan aku mengetahui seminggu setelahnya, Sehun tak pernah lagi menjemput Yixing."

"Mereka….." Junmyeon terdiam sejenak. "Putus?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Dan baru-baru ini saja aku mengetahui, Yixing sengaja menyerah, demi sahabatnya sendiri yang juga menyukai Sehun."

"Lalu Yifan?" tanya Junmyeon.

Baekhyun menjawab, "Yixing dekat dengan Yifan karena mereka sama-sama berdarah Tionghoa. Dan hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih, sebenarnya tak lebih dari hubungan kakak-adik saja. Mereka saling menyanyangi, iya. Tapi melihat tatapan Yixing pada Sehun, aku mengerti sebenarnya ia masih mencintai sahabatku itu."

"Sebenarnya….." Junmyeon terduduk lemas. "Yifan berulang kali melamarku, sebelum akhirnya dia dekat dengan Yixing."

"Kalian berpacaran?"

Junmyeon menggeleng, lagi.

"Kami bersahabat. Dia sejak lama menyimpan rasa untukku, dan akupun begitu. Tetapi, aku adalah orang yang pengecut untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Aku adalah seorang dokter, Yifan adalah pengusaha, kami sama-sama sibuk. Aku hanya tak ingin hubunganku dan dia nantinya seperti pernikahan orang tuaku." Junmyeon memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Orang tuamu?"

"Kau tahu Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Taeyeon? Mereka orangtuaku. Ayahku terlalu mencintai perusahannya, dan ibuku hanya peduli dengan berlian dan pakaian bermerk juga kegiatan sosialitanya ketimbang mengurusku. Aku hanya tak ingin, nasibku sama seperti mereka."

"Junmyeon-ah, kau tahu?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Junmyeon. "Terkadang trauma masa kecil kita, dapat membuat kita lebih pintar bertindak. Jangan menjadi pengecut, perjuangkan cintamu, jangan hanya memikirkan nasib. Nasib kita, hanya ada di tangan kita."

Junmyeon kembali terdiam, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Dari kejauhan, mereka sama-sama melihat Yixing dan Sehun yang berciuman penuh cinta. Dan Junmyeon menyadari, bahwa ia dan Yifan, tak lebih baik dari Yixing dan Sehun. Mereka bahkan sudah tidur bersama.

"Baekhyun-ahh." Junmyeon membuka mulutnya terlebih dulu, yang akhirnya dijawab dengan dengungan oleh Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia. Kau dan Yifan, juga mereka." Baekhyun menunjuk Yixing dan Sehun dengan dagunya. "Sehun yang membantuku meraih kebahagiaanku, dan ini saatnya aku untuk membantunya juga. Setiap orang berhak bahagia bukan?"

"Hmmm."

"Tapi, Yixing lahir dari keluarga kolot. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dia, ketimbang kau, Yifan, dan Sehun. Keluarga Zhang percaya, perceraian adalah hal yang tabu…"

"Oh…."

"Kau janganlah gegabah dulu, tunggu aku dan Chanyeol mencari cara untuk membujuk Yixing membatalkan pernikahannya. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatmu dan Yifan berciuman seperti tadi siang, kau mengerti?"

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk dengan kepala pening.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum senang ketika ia berhasil membujuk Yixing pulang, ditambah dengan permintaan Yixing untuk mengantarnya menuju apartement Yixing dan Luhan—tempat dimana Luhan ditemukan bunuh diri dengan meminum racun serangga. Setidaknya, Yixing tidak pulang ke apartement Yifan, begitu pikirnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Yixing terdiam sembari memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sehun. Ia sadar, ia dan Sehun masih benar-benar saling mencintai. Mereka sudah berbagi ciuman beberapa kali dalam tiga hari ini, dan setiap itu pula, dadanya berdegub dengan kencangnya. Ia benar-benar ingin egois sekarang juga, namun ia tumbuh dari keluarga kolot. Perceraian adalah hal paling tabu yang ada bagi keluarganya. Masih teringat jelas di ingatannya, bagaimana bibinya dicoret dari silsilah keluarga, karena bercerai dari suaminya. Dan Yixing tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengulang hal yang sama.

"Kau lapar?" pertanyaan Sehun memecah kesunyian itu.

"Eh?" Yixing segera menoleh dan menatap mata Sehun.

Beruntung, mereka berada di depan traffic light, dimana lampu merah menyala dengan terangnya. Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusap pipi kiri Yixing dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aku tanya, apa kau lapar, hmm?" ulang Sehun.

Muka Yixing memerah, dan demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tak pernah segugup ini dengan Yifan!

"Sedikit." cicit Yixing, akhirnya.

"Kau mau mampir ke KFC? Aku sangat ingat kau suka ayam goreng tanpa saos."

Yixing hanya mengangguk, dan setelahnya Sehun melepaskan uluran tangannya, kemudian kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Mobil itu kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar alunan instrument jazz—yang juga kesukaan Yixing sebelum Sehun menghentikan lajunya tepat di depan gerai ayam goreng asal Amerika itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sehun membantu Yixing untuk melepas sabuk pengamannya, sedangkan Yixing hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi merah. Tak hanya itu, Sehun juga menggandeng tangan Yixing saat memasuki gerai ayam goreng itu.

"Kau mau makan di sini?"

Yixing sedikit salah tingkah, tetapi ia akhirnya menjawab dengan gelengan. Ia tak mungkin nyaman makan dengan pipi sangat merah di depan publik seperti ini.

Sehun akhirnya memesan satu bucket ayam dengan dua porsi kentang berukuran besar. Selesai membayar dan mendapatkan pesanannya, ia-pun langsung menggandeng Yixing untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, menuju apartement milik Yixing yang ditinggali oleh Luhan.

Dan ketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu apartement itu, keduanya sama-sama menahan nafas. Bagaimanapun tempat itu menjadi tempat bunuh diri Luhan, walau Yixing sendiri sudah menyuruh bibi Han, asisten rumah tangga apartement itu untuk membersihkannya.

"Kodenya ultah tahunku, hmm?" kata Sehun saat Yixing mengetikkan kode pembuka apartementnya.

"Luhan yang mengaturnya." balas Yixing setelah berhasil membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamunya. Sehun mengikutinya dan meletakkan bungkusan makanannya di meja dulu sebelum ia duduk di samping Yixing. Tangan Sehun bergerak melingkari bahu Yixing dan memeluk pria itu, yang dibalas oleh Yixing dengan menyandarkan kepala di dada Sehun.

"Kau tahu?" gumam Sehun, lirih. "Aku sudah lama sekali memimpikan hal ini."

Yixing menegakkan kepalanya, menghadap Sehun, sedangkan kedua tangannya memegangi kedua sisi pipi Sehun, seakan memaksa pria itu untuk menatap matanya. "Aku juga. Kau tak pernah tahu betapa menderitanya aku selama ini, Hun-ahh." Airmatanya menetes lagi.

Sehun tidak membalas perkataan, melainkan langsung melumat bibir Yixing. Mengecup setiap sudut dari bibir orang yang ia cintai itu. Yixing nampak sedikit kualahan untuk membalas kecupan dan lumatan Sehun yang sedari awal mendominasinya.

Bibir Yixing memerah dan membengkak, setelah Sehun melepaskannya. Jejak air liur terlihat di sekitar bibir mereka. Dan Sehun segera mengusap sekitar bibir Yixing dengan tangannya, seraya tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku tak tahu kemampuan melumatmu semakin buruk, Xing." goda Sehun yang dihadiahi pukulan oleh Yixing.

"Jangan menggodaku terus." Yixing memeluk Sehun lagi, dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Sehun.

Sehun mengelus rambut Yixing, yang membuat mata pria itu terpejam dengan nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Xing. Sampai kapanpun, aku mencintaimu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini, Yixing tertidur dengan senyuman.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Hun-ahh._

.

.

.

Yifan berulang kali mengerjabkan matanya, sama sekali tak percaya bila Junmyeon rela bekerja di dapur untuk membuatkan babi hong dan telur tomat favoritenya. Jaejoong memang berulang kali memuji masakan buatan Junmyeon, tetapi Junmyeon tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan keahlian itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Yifan kemudian tersadar dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku hanya kaget kau bisa memasak. Kupikir….. Jaejoong hyung hanya membual saat berkata kau dapat memasak masakan China."

Junmyeon kembali pada mode moodynya, dan kini ia memberikan tatapan dingin pada Yifan.

"Ei, kau jangan marah." Yifan segera menggenggam tangan Junmyeon dan mengelusnya.

Junmyeon menundukkan mukanya. "Aku belajar memasak makanan China, untukmu, bodoh! Aku hanya tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menunjukkannya padamu." katanya, lirih.

Yifan mengulum senyum dan memaksa Junmyeon untuk menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kim Junmyeon manis sekali bila pipinya memerah." goda Yifan. "Ahhhhhh." tetapi ia kemudian berteriak ketika Junmyeon menyubit tangannya.

"Jangan goda aku lagi, Wu Yifan. Cepatlah makan atau aku akan marah padamu!"

"Call, captain!"

Yifan segera mengambil sumpit dan menyuapkan sepotong babi hong ke dalam mulutnya. Ia hampir saja melontar pujian kepada Junmyeon, namun diurungkannya karena Junmyeon segera membungkamnya dengan tatapan dingin. Junmyeon akan sangat malu sekali bila Yifan memujinya secara berlebihan. Oleh karena itu, Yifan lebih memilih makan dalam diam dan menikmati kedua masakan Junmyeon, ketimbang harus mendengarkan omelan Junmyeon—yang sebenarnya tak kalah seksi dengan desahan Junmyeon di ranjang.

"Taruh di cucian saja semuanya. Akan kucuci besok pagi." hardik Junmyeon saat Yifan membereskan meja makan. Yifan menjawabnya dengan dengungan, dan dengan patuh, ia menaruh perlengkapan makan mereka di cucian piring. Setelahnya, ia mengikuti Junmyeon yang masuk ke kamarnya.

Sudah tiga hari ini, terhitung sejak Luhan masuk rumah sakit dan Yixing menunggui sahabatnya itu, Yifan menginap di apartement Junmyeon, untuk sekedar tidur, ataupun berbagi kehangatan. Dan pada malam itupun juga, meski Junmyeon lelah, ia tetap menuruti Yifan untuk melepaskan nafsunya.

"Nghhhh." desahan terakhir Junmyeon terdengar kencang setelah ia menyelesaikan hasratnya. Dan setelahnya, ia lagi-lagi hanya pasrah ketika Yifan memeluknya, tanpa mengijinkanya memakai kembali piyamanya.

"Yifan…."

"Hmmmm?" Yifan mengernyitkan dahinya, matanya sudah terpejam saat kekasihnya itu memanggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yifan membuka matanya lagi. Ia tersenyum kemudian melumat bibir Junmyeon sebentar. "Akupun mencintaimu, Kim Junmyeon. Dan tak ada yang bisa mematahkan fakta itu."

Junmyeon kembali memeluk Yifan. Dan memejamkan matanya, tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Yifan mencintainya, mereka saling mencintai. Biarkan masalah pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing menjadi beban mereka di esok hari, yang terpenting kini ia tenang dengan kata-kata cinta dari Yifan.

 _Biarkan aku berdelusi tentang masa depan kita, Fan._

.

.

.

Jaejoong bersenandung saat memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman apartement Junmyeon. Senandungnya terus terdengar saat ia menaiki lift dan membuka pintu apartement Junmyeon. Suasana hatinya sangat baik sejak semalam, Yunho mengajaknya untuk berlibur ke Paris, berdua saja. Dan itu artinya, ia harus menitipkan Moonbin—anak angkatnya yang berusia 8 tahun kepada Junmyeon. Itu sebabnya, ia sepagi ini sudah berada di apartement milik adiknya.

"Junmyeon-ahhhhh~" panggil Jaejoong masih dengan nada gembira.

Ia sedikit heran karena Junmyeon tidak menjawab sapaannya. Dan matanya mengernyit ketika mendengarkan suara erangan dari arah kamar Junmyeon. Hatinya semakin berdebar ketika menyadari suara erangan siapa itu.

"Semoga dugaanku salah, Tuhan." gumam Jaejoong sebelum memberanikan diri membuka kamar Junmyeon.

Tetapi Tuhan sepertinya tidak mendengar doa Jaejoong. Karena pria itu langsung berteriak kaget saat melihat adiknya yang bertelanjang bulat sedang berada di atas pria yang ia kenal sebagai sahabat adiknya, saling mencumbu, dan Jaejoong saat yakin mereka sedang berbuat hal terlarang.

"KIM JUNMYEON, WU YIFAN, KELUAR KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

TBC

.

.

.

HELLOO!

Maap minggu kemaren ga update sama sekali ya ~

Aku masih dalam mode liburan/?

Jd agak males ngetik wkwkwkwkwkw xD

So, ini udah ada nih pert 3nya ~

2 part lagi menuju ending, yosh!

 **healty childern dpfvksldk** : -_- seneng nemu ffku?

 **BunnyJoon** : SUORRY JOON AKU UPDATENYA GA BARENGAN SAMA KAMU T_T lagi writer block kmrn seminggu /3/ nah, kan si Yixing sama Yifan sama-sama pelarian/? Jd sengaja nikah gitu biar ngelupain pasangan masing-masing/? Thanks ya udah mbaca!

 **homin lover** : hayo enaknya cerai apa enggak hayo Yifan sama Yixing? xDDDD thanks ya udah baca!

 **Yifannie** : kalo Luhan ga bunuh diri, Yixing ga bisa terbuka dong sama Sehun xD

 **Dewi624** : Sudah dilanjut nih dewi. Baca terus ya! XD


End file.
